Dazed and Confused
by AbydosGoddess
Summary: An alleged Wraith attack in Boston, brings John Sheppard and his team back to Earth, with a feeling of dread in their stomach's. When John goes missing while they search for this Wraith, the blame goes to two strangers that keep getting in the way.
1. Prologue

The team arrived through the Gate in time to find Elizabeth standing in front of them. "Don't get too comfortable," she told John. "Pack your things… you're going to Earth." Her eyes fell on Ronon and Teyla. "All of you."

The news shocked the team. All John wanted to do after that mission was get a good night's sleep. He was exhausted. He gave Elizabeth a quizzical look. "Why…?"

"I'll explain it all in the briefing," she assured him.

Sheppard didn't like that answer. He had learned recently that any trip to Earth was never a good thing. They changed out of their mission gear and met Elizabeth in the briefing room. Each took a seat around the table before Elizabeth started speaking. "While you were gone, we were informed that the police in Boston found several bodies."

"And….?"

Elizabeth looked to John. "I'm getting there Col.. _And_ the SGC has reason to believe that they might be Wraith attacks."

"I thought you said the Wraith could not reach Earth," Teyla commented. The thought that the Wraith had traveled to John's home-world frightened her. She had heard that there were many people on that planet that the Wraith could feed upon.

"That's the thing… They shouldn't be able to. But General Landry asked me to send a team back there just in case. And you were the best suited for the job."

_A Wraith attack on Earth, but how?_ _The Wraith didn't have the technology to reach Earth_. That's what he had always been told. The Wraith didn't even know Earth existed until recently. There was no way they could have made it to Earth so quickly. Now he was being sent home to investigate a Wraith attack. Something didn't sit right with John as he turned the thoughts over in his head, while packing his bags.

"I only with my first," she paused, "real visit to your world was under better circumstances," Teyla told Sheppard as they boarded the Daedalus. She tried to hide it, because of the danger they were facing, but John could tell she was excited. Even Ronon seemed a bit curious about seeing this "Earth" that Sheppard talked so much about. Rodney seemed to concerned with _how_ the Wraith got to Earth, rather than the fact that they were there.

There were so many questions that filled John Sheppard's mind during the trip back to Earth. How did the Wratith get there? How many were there? When John asked if they had found any marking indicating that it might have been the Wraith, Elizabeth had no answers. She said that the police had found the bodies, and that the SGC believed, based on the state the bodies were in, that it was a Wraith attack.

There was something gnawing at the back of Sheppard's mind though, as he tuned out McKay's ranting about the hyper-drive on the Wraith ships and how this is absolutely one hundred percent no chance the Wraith could reach Earth, and how this was a waste of their time. Part of John agreed with Rodney. He thought maybe they were wasting their time. Something didn't sit right with him about the situation. And he wasn't the only one. Ronon agreed that something seemed off. "Am I the only one that has a bad feeling about this," he asked John as they walked through hall.

"Nah," Sheppard answered. "There's something wrong here. They say they found the bodies in a similar state, but there was no other sign that it was the Wraith. Not that I'm saying whatever this thing is that's killin' people isn't bad… I just… I don't think it's the Wraith."

"Good to know I'm not the only one. I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Rodney. We're wasting our time here."

"Well lets just hold out on judgment until we know for sure," Sheppard said, in a last ditch attempt to keep the peace. They were all frustrated and none of them wanted to be going. They had more important things to work on in Atlantis. The last thing any of them wanted to do was chase down a "Wraith" attack for the IOA. There was no way that the Wraith could have gotten to Earth. Sure, if something is killing people back on Earth, it's a problem. But they have SG teams there to deal with it. John had a horrible feeling in his gut, that if they got involved in this, no one would like the outcome. Something was very wrong about the scenario and everyone else on his team felt it too. _We shouldn't be here._


	2. Chapter 1

"Dude, wake up… you gonna sleep all day?" John felt a nudge and heard someone's voice. He opened one eye slowly to get his bearings. Unfortunately for John that did not help at all. When he opened his eye he had no idea where he was, or who the guy nudging him was. He discerned that he was laying on a couch, in a rather run down house. The man in front of him, rolling his eyes, looked familiar.

As soon as John realized that he had no idea where he was he bolted up. "What the hell?" He looked around, frantically searching for his team, his friends, the only real family that John Sheppard ever knew. "What the hell is goin' on?"

"Sammy went to get breakfast," the man said slowly, staring at John as though the man were insane. "Bobby's got a gig for us. Get your ass up, Sheppard."

John stared up at the man, he knew he recognized him, but from where? "Bobby? Who… who's Bobby?"

The man chuckled. "You hit your head or somethin' Johnny? Bobby… Bobby Singer…. Man that practically raised us… Well you more than me, all things considered."

_Who the hell is Bobby Singer? Ronon… Rodney…_ "Where's Rodney… Ronon?"

"Well," he answered, "Ronon and his sister are like three states away workin' on another case. They're supposed to meet up with us after this one… and if you're talking about that hamster you had… That thing died when you were twelve…"

"Rodney… Rodney McKay… little guy, smart… talks a lot, he's really annoying."

"See that sounds more like Sammy," the man laughed.

"Wait… what about Ron-" John stood quickly. "Where the hell is Teyla!?"

The man just stared blankly back at John. They were about the same height. He had hazel eyes, and a freckled face. It was familiar but John just could not put a name to the face. "Dude, I _just_ said that like two seconds ago. She's three states away workin' on a case with her brother." With that the man rolled his eyes, turned and walked away.

He left John to try and put the pieces together. Left the Colonel to figure out what was going on. John looked down at his clothes and saw he was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, but any signs of his Atlantis uniform were gone. He ran his hand through his hair as the pieces started to come back together. The Wraith. They had come back to Earth to track what the IOA thought was a Wraith.

It wasn't the Wraith though, and as John looked around the strange house, he was beginning to believe what the guy had said. Two civilians, apparently tracking the same thing. Brothers. Winchester, that was their name. Sam and Dean. John remembered speaking with Dean. He remembered what Dean had said to him. At the time John thought it was nonsense. Ridiculous stories. Now, as he looked around a place he didn't know, and at a person who seemed to know him, he was giving more thought to Dean's story.

John found Dean in the kitchen. "I know you."

Dean turned and stared at John again. "I would hope so…"

"No, I mean… I've met you before."

"Dude… what's goin' on with you?"

"You were that civilian, the one from Boston…"

Dean set his bottle of beer down and turned to face John. There was concern, even fear on Dean's face. "John, seriously man what the hell are you talking about? I've known you since I was like… ten. Remember. Your dad met mine on a hunting trip. He saved my dad's life. I met you when my dad left us with Bobby."

John didn't remember a word of this. He had absolutely no memory of meeting this man, before they were in Boston. "No. No, no… Where the hell are my friends?" Sheppard was not going to tolerate this lie anymore. The way Dean had explained things, it made John think of when they thought they went home. He thought, that if he told these people that he wasn't buying their tricks it would end. What John Sheppard did not realize is that, in this case, that would not work.

"Dude, is that a trick question? Ronon is three states away with his sister, you can call him. Sammy went to get breakfast. Bobby's workin' a case down south… and I'm standing right in front of you."

John stared at Dean. The look in the man's hazel eyes told him, that this man truly believed everything he was saying. This was not some trick someone was playing on John. This was real.

_After arriving on Earth the team received more information on the cases. By their arrival, seven bodies had been found in and around the area of Boston, Massachusetts. In only one case though, the victim had been reported missing, and even then it was only for a few days._

_Sheppard wanted to see the bodies for himself. He and Ronon traveled to the coroner's office to examine the remains. They knew first hand what a Wraith victim looked like. When they got there however, they found that someone else was already investigating the case. The nurse at the front desk explained that two FBI agents were speaking with the coroner at the moment. Ronon and John stood in the hallway, waiting for the coroner. "I thought the IOA called everyone off this case," Ronon asked. He was pacing, impatient. John had seen that look on his face a dozen times._

"_They did." He had that feeling again. That nagging feeling, like something was wrong. John had been told that everyone had been told to stand down from this, and that the Air Force had it covered. So why was the FBI investigating? A few minutes after they got there, John and Ronon saw two men enter the hall, along with the medical examiner. One was quite tall, longer hair, and the other had much shorter hair. They carried themselves differently, unlike any FBI agent John Sheppard had ever met._

"_Dr. Connolly," John began, approaching the man. One of the agents stood on either side of him, and they both looked at John at the same time. "Lt. Col. John Sheppard, US Air Force. We had an appointment."_

"_Ah yes," the older man answered with a smile. "I just got finished showing these gentlemen the bodies."_

"_And you are," John asked, turning to the taller of the two men._

"_FBI." They each pulled out a badge, but didn't give John enough time to really examine it._

"_I'm Agent Cash and this is Agent Jennings. You don't need to worry about this Colonel. The FBI has this covered."_

"_That's great," John said with a fake smile, and a very irritated tone of voice. "Except that the FBI doesn't have this covered. Doctor, if you'll give us a minute, I'd like to have a word with these agents." John caught the two men give each other a look as the doctor nodded and walked away._

"_What are you talkin' about," the one that identified himself as Agent Cash asked. "This is an FBI case. We've got it covered."_

"_No. You don't," John answered simply. He heard a small growl from behind him and realized that Ronon was losing his patience faster than he was. "We have orders from the President. This is the Air Force's case, and everyone was informed of that." John looked down for a moment then back up at the shorter one. "You're not FBI."_

"_What are you talkin' about?"_

"_Really… Agent Cash and Jennings?" He smirked and took a small step closer to "Cash". "Let me guess… you go by John and Waylon… Or is he Shooter?" He watched the shorter man's eyes get wide and cast a look at the other one. "So you two wanna tell me who the hell you really are?"_

John was left standing in the kitchen. He splashed some water on his face, and ran his hands through his hair again, then looked out the window. There were dozens of cars stacked one on top of the other. A couple were sitting on the ground alone though. A black one, in good condition, it looked to John like and old Impala, and another car, a deep blue Charger, late sixties early seventies model. The hood was up and John stared as he noticed a familiar face leaning over the engine. Although, seeing him in a gray t-shirt covered in engine grease was not as familiar to John.

John walked outside, squinting into the sun for a moment. "Major," he said as he approached the man. He looked up from the car at John.

"What?"

"Lorne, what the hell are you doing?"

Major Lorne looked around, as if looking for the person John was talking to then he looked back at John. "You okay Sheppard?"

"I'm not sure…. Evan?" Using Lorne's first name was foreign to John. He was almost positive he had never said it before. In fact, John had to really try and remember what Major Lorne's first name really was.

"Yeah." The Major answered. "Who's Lorne?"

_I thought it was you,_ John thought. "Umm… nevermind." John paused. It was strange to see the major this way. He looked very far from the military. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" John recognized that look of confusion on Lorne… Evan's, face. He had seen it so many times when Rodney started ranting about something. "I live here…"

"What?"

"Are you feelin' okay Sheppard?"


End file.
